Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999
Schedule 'December 1998' :Monday-Friday :6 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - Mag Smile Club Na! :9 am - TV Shopping :10 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :12 nn - The Estrada Presidency :12:30 pm - Give a Life :1 pm - Hour of Truth :2:30 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :4 pm - Gogo's Adventure with English :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano) :5 pm - Ghost Fighter :5:30 pm - Super Pig :6 pm - :Mon & Thurs: PBL (LIVE) (until 8 pm) :Tue: 6 pm - Gillette World of Sport :6:30 pm - NBA Action :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :7 pm - Rebyu (Tuesday) :8 pm - :Mon & Thurs: NBA (until 10:30 pm) :Tue: Sine VTV (Boots Anson-Roa) (7:30 pm to 9 pm) :9 pm - :Tue: Viva Love Stories :Thurs: NBA (until 11:30 pm) :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Tue: Hot Stuff (Anthony Suntay and Chino Trinidad) :Wed: Blow by Blow :Thurs: ATP Tour Highlights (10:30 pm) :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - PBA Moments (Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday) :11:30 pm - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (Manuel Llige, Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Noli Eala) :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :Saturday :6 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :7:30 am - El Shaddai :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Turboranger :11 am - Jiban :11:30 am - Time Quest :12 nn - 89 DMZ simulcast :2 pm - PBL (LIVE) :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (Lara Fabregas, Medwin Marfil, Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco) (simulcast over 89 DMZ) :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart (Antoniette Taus) :9 pm - Goin' Bayabas (Smokey Manaloto, Edgar Mortiz, Al Tantay, Dan Salamante, Earl Ignacio, Ian de Leon, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco) :10 pm - WCW :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :12 mn - Express Balita (LIVE) :12:30 am to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :Sunday :6 am - The Message :7 am - Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - Shalom :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Maskman :11 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids (Maxene Magalona) :11:30 am - Gogo's Adventure with English :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - Wild About Wheels :2:30 pm - Hot Shots :3 pm - Elorde sa Trese :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :8 pm - WOW! (Rosanna Roces) :9 pm - Sinemaks (mga Sine Maaksyon ng VTV) :11 pm - In His Steps :11:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :12 mn to 2 am - El Shaddai 'October 1999' Monday-Friday :6 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - :Mon: Ugnayan sa Rembrandt :Tue: Jeep ni Erap :Wed: The Estrada Presidency :Thurs: Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon :Fri: Friends Again :9 am - TV Shopping :10 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :11:30 am - Give a Life :12 nn - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Hour of Truth :2:30 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :4 pm - Go Go's Adventure with English :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :5 pm - Ghost Fighter :5:30 pm - Super Pig :6 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Asian PGA Tour :Tue: 6 pm - Gillette World of Sports :6:30 pm - ATP Tennis Magazine :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :7 pm - :Mon: Racing World :7:30 pm - NBA Action :Tue: 7 pm - Rebyu :7:30 pm - Sine VTV (until 9 pm) :Thurs: Viva Love Stories :8 pm - :Monday: NBA (until 10:30 pm) :Thursday: 8 pm - NBA Jam :8:30 pm - NBA (until 11 pm) :9 pm - Strictly Dancesport (Tuesday) :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Tue: Asian PGA Tour :Wed: Blow by Blow :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Thurs: PBA Moments :Tue: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Fri: Sagupaan :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast Saturday :6 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :7:30 am - El Shaddai :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Jiban :11 am - Spellbinder :11:30 am - Return to Jupiter :12 nn - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :2:30 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :4 pm - Turboranger :4:30 pm - Time Quest :5 pm - Fastbreak :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (simulcast over 89 DMZ) :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart :9 pm - Back to Iskul Bukol :10 pm - WCW :11 pm - ATP Tour Highlights :12 mn - Express Balita (LIVE) :12:30 am to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast Sunday :6 am - The Message :7 am - Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - Shalom :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Maskman :11 am - Y2K: Yes 2 Kids :11:30 am - Go Go's Adventure with English :12 nn - Hapi Kung Healthy :12:30 pm - Tukaan :1 pm - Sports Review :2 pm - Wild About Wheels :2:30 pm - Hot Shots :3 pm - Elorde sa Trese :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :8 pm - WOW! :9 pm - Sinemaks :11 pm - In His Steps :11:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :12 mn to 2 am - El Shaddai 'IBC: Bagong Pinoy' IBC News and Public Affairs *''Express Balita'' - Keep abreast on the latest headlines in Express Balita, the station's 30-minute news program that delivers the day's top stories in and around the country. Know the details behind national issues and get first-hand accounts of the latest happenings from Monday to Friday 4:30 pm on IBC 13. *Walang takot na nagsisiyasat ng mga mainit na balita sa loob at labas ng bansa. *Punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga magigiting at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News Team. *Anchor: Ida Marie Castro and Anne Marie Soriano *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' - Fast. Factual. Unbiased. This is IBC Balita Ngayon, a 30-minute late-night news program that gives you the latest events in and around the globe. Featuring the main headlines, trade and business, sports, and weather news, this program gives you a detailed report of each news segment to keep you updated on the latest happenings affecting the country and the world. IBC Balita Ngayon airs on weeknights at 11 pm on IBC 13. *Malayang pamamahayag ng mga balitang namamayagpag. Maagap. Makatotohanan. Walang Kinikilingan. Diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. *Anchor: Manuel Llige, Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Noli Eala with Lani Nierras *''IBC Headliners'' (news update) *Anchor: Tintin Pizarro, Heidi Santos *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' - Ugnayan sa Rembrandt is an hour-long interactive forum for government officials, elective leaders, non-governmnent representatives, and the media to address and clarify vital issues concerning government programs and agencies. The program is aired live nationwide over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan from 9:30 to 11:00 am through the assistance of the Philippine Broadcasting Services. Its delayed TV telecast is aired every Monday at 8 am on IBC 13. *''Jeep ni Erap'' - Jeep ni Erap is a weekly one-on-one interview with His Excellency, President Joseph E. Estrada. Host Ted Failon talks to the President regarding his activities as the highest official of the Republic. Topics or questions regarding the Philippine economy, government issues, environmental concerns, and other matters of national importance are addressed and answered by the President. President Estrada relates to the viewing public in his usual "for the common people" approach, enabling the viewers to understand the matters being discussed in an informal, relaxed manner. *Host: Ted Failon *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' - Kasangga Mo ang Langit is a one-hour public service program that deals with topics of national concern. Presenting reenactments or dramatizations, the show aims to find solutions to the country's most pressing problems: crime and corruption. The program aims to increase public awareness regarding society's problems and enlist their help in preventing crime that impede the country's growth and stability. Kasangga Mo ang Langit airs every Tuesday at 11:30 pm on IBC 13. *Host: Rey Langit *''Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon'' (public service program by IBC News and Public Affairs) *Host: Tony Falcon *''The Estrada Presidency'' (public affairs program by IBC News and Public Affairs) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' - A 30-minute program for kids that tackles issues on Science, medicine, and health. With the help of the Department of Health, children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is an educational show that kids will surely enjoy. Hapi Kung Healthy is shown every Sundays at 12 noon on IBC 13. *Host: Manilyn Reynes *Co-hosts: Lou Veloso, Jeff Arcilla, Bea Bueno and Arlene Tolibas Entertainment *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' - Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment on Alas Dose da Trese, a daily noontime variety show. No green jokes, no sleazy contests, just clean fun that will liven up your lunch time. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, this program compared to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. Alas Dose sa Trese airs Monday to Saturday at 12 noon on IBC 13. *Host: Eddie Elarde and Boots Anson-Roa *Co-host: Chiqui Roa-Puno, Paco Arespacochaga and Timmy Cruz *Director: Danny Caparas *''DMZ-TV'' (dance program) - More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It's time for that energetic look...it's time for... DMZ-TV. *Host: Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfill *Co-host: Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman *Simulcast over 89 DMZ *Director: Mark Reyes Children's *''Return to Jupiter'' - Five children reunite on Earth Station Two, a space platform hovering above the Earth. They prepare to rejoin their parents on Ganymede, one of Jupiter's icy moons. Gerard, Michael, Kumiko, Abraham, and Anna are given berths on the Icarus, a state-of-the-art solar cruiser under the control of the stern Commander Dent and its brilliant but absent-minded designer, Dr. Chrobak. The ship carries cargo vital to the future of the fledgling colony. They've barely taken off when they discover that a malfunctioning computer system has sent them spiralling towards a crash landing on Mars. Trapped in this hostile planet, the children face many adventures in their struggle for survival, including confrontation with two suspicious bio technicians whose evil plan puts the Icarus and its crew in jeopardy. With the help of Zac, a Martian child, and her robot Quadro, the children were able to escape. But the villains were able to get to the ship's computers, forcing the crew to hitch a ride on an asteroid as its gravitational force takes them closer and closer to Jupiter. Upon landing on Jupiter's moon, they discover that the colony is deserted and the villains are hot on their trail. They flee to Terminex, a space observation platform, in the hope that they find safety there. As the Icarus begins to disintegrate, the crew must find a way to survive. Join Gerard, Michael, Kumiko, Abraham, and Anna in their exciting adventures every Saturday at 11:30 am on IBC 13. *''Spellbinder'' - Paul Reynolds is an ordinary teenager who suddenly finds himself trapped in a world parallel to his own. In this other world, a powerful group called the Spellbinders are in charge and at their whim, manipulate the people under them. Paul immediately confronts danger in this parallel world. He has no idea where he is and how he can return home. Recognized as an outsider, he instantly becomes an enemy of the Spellbinders. Good thing Paul is befriended and helped by a girl named Riana who combines her local knowledge with Paul's as the two of them outwit the Spellbinders. Paul ultimately finds his way home but in order to save Riana, had to take her back with him to the modern world. Their positions are reversed as Riana now becomes the stranger in the city. She gets into all sorts of trouble and Paul is left with the problem of trying to explain who Riana is and where she came from. More trouble comes their way when one of the Spellbinders discovers a way into Paul's world and threatens to wreak havoc unless Paul helps her to gain access to modern technology and power. The confrontation between the Spellbinders and Paul reach exciting heights on each episode of Spellbinder. Don't miss this exciting fantasy adventure every Saturday at 11 am on IBC 13. *Cast: Zbych Trofimiuk as Paul, Gosia Piotrowska as Riana, Heather Mitchell as Ashka, Rafal Zwierz as Gryvon, Brian Rooney as Alex, Michela Noonan as Katrina, Andrew McFarlane as Brian and Krzysztof Kumor as Correon *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' - Y2K: Yes 2 Kids is a children's program that aims to have a positive effect on youngsters by imparting educational information on how to take care of the environment. Unlike the Y2K or millennium bug disaster, Y2K: Yes 2 Kids is making itself known as the "millennium bag of information." In the simplest and easiest way possible, the program instills good values to children - learnings that they can apply in their daily activities so that in their own little way they can contribute to the growth and development of the world we live in. *Hosts: Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet *''Gogo's Adventure with English'' - Sing and dance while learning basic English the fun and easy way! With the help of Gogo, a fantasy character, he will take you with him to the world of Tony and Jenny to learn how to speak the English language. And then he'll take you back to his fantasy world so he can teach his friends too. Go Go's Adventure with English" is composed of 39 comprehensive lessons on English communication skills, numbers, and motor and creative skills development in music which are approved by the Department of Education, Culture, and Sports (DECS). Join Go Go, Tony, and Jenny in their many adventures and have an exciting learning experience you won't forget. *Cast: Go Go, Tony and Jenny Anime *''Super Pig'' (anime) *''Ghost Fighter'' - Watch this favorite cartoon series in Japan, Ghost Fighter weekdays at 5 pm on IBC-13. Street toughie Eugene loses his life while saving a child from death. As a soul, he was taken to the spirit world by his guide Charlene. In return for his heroic act, he was given another chance to regain his life provided he becomes a spirit detective. He must track down evil beings and rid the planet of fugitive criminals. Watch him and his friends Alfred, Dennis and Vincent as they fight evil entities that plan to gain control over the humans. *''Time Quest'' (anime) Tokusatsu *''Turborangers'' - The fate of the world lies in the hands of five teenagers – Tommy, Justin, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine. With the power morpher bestowed upon them by Zordon, they all transform into their alter-egos, the Power Rangers. Tommy becomes Turbo Ranger 1 (red); Justin, Turbo Ranger II (blue); Adam, Turbo Ranger III (green); Tanya, Turbo Ranger IV (yellow); Katherine, Turbo Ranger V (Pink). With skills they did not possess in their human forms and with individual weapons, the Turbo Rangers are now fully equipped to fight the evil forces that are determined to take over the world. Join the mighty morphin' Turbo Rangers every Saturday at 4 pm on IBC 13. *Cast: Jason David Frank as Tommy, Blake Foster as Justing, Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Nakia Burisse as Tanya and Amy Jo Johnson as Katherine *''Bioman'' - Protect and save the innocent. This is the goal of the Bio Team. Composed of five valiant heroes - Red 1, Green 2, Blue 3, Yellow 4, and Pink 5, together they uphold peace and justice as they battle with beasts and other evil forces that are determined to take over the world. Although the five Biomen already present a powerful force against their enemies, they have yet to bring out their secret weapon. As they bio-integrate, a formidable opponent in the form of Bioman comes to life to eliminate all the destructive forces on Earth. Catch all the awesome non-stop action on Bioman. *''Maskman'' - Five heroes fight for peace and justice on Earth against the evil forces out to take over the world and mankind. United in their quest, these five heroes form Maskman, a giant robot equipped with various weapons that present a formidable force against their destructive enemies. Join the Mask team as they uphold peace in the land every Sunday at 10:30 am on IBC 13. Sports *''Tukaan'' - Tukaan is a 30-minute program featuring prominent cockfighting derbies held in the country. Featuring the different breeds and bloodlines of cocks, this is a show all cockfighting enthusiasts will surely enjoy. Highlights of cockfighting derbies are presented in slow motion to heighten the excitement and clearly see how and why a particular cock has emerged the victor. Tukaan also takes you to a tour of farms owned by different cock fighters to see how they take care of their winning cocks. Interviews with the owners regarding the maintenance of their farms and the training the roosters undergo in preparation for a derby are also featured. *Hosts: Emoy Gorgonio and Mickey Ferriols *''Sports Review'' - Enjoy non-stop action on Sports Review. The longest-running sports program on air, it features different sports activities such as scuba diving, bowling, tennis, billiards, golf, darts, and marathons. Learn the various sports and know the key players currently enjoying the limelight for the sport they excel in. In the sports news, a summary of the past week's activities is featured as well as a round-up of upcoming sports events. Highlights of each sport are presented along with pointers to help sports enthusiast learn how it is played or performed. Gear up for Sports Review every Sunday 1 pm. *Hosts: Gretchen Tecson and Jessie Guerrero *''Hot Shots'' (sports) *''Wild About Wheels'' - Wild About Wheels is a 30-minute sports program for auto enthusiasts or anyone who drives. Featuring the finest and fastest cars around the world, world class motoring events, and champion racers, fuels each exciting episode. In addition, famous Hollywood star cars and a behind the scenes look at the auto industry drives this program to the edge and beyond. Don't miss an exciting episode of Wild About Wheels every Sunday at 2:30 pm on IBC 13. *''Sagupaan'' - Sagupaan is a sports show for cockfighters and cockfighting enthusiasts alike. Featuring the most prominent cockfighting derbies in the country, get your fill of top caliber fights in this half-hour program. Religious *''Hour of Truth'' - An inspirational program featuring the word of God through Bible teachings and daily sermons by Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy of The Kingdom of Jesus Christ, The Name Above Every Name organization. The organization actively spreads God's teachings throughout the major cities and municipalities in the country. It has also successfully established itself in 120 congregations in 12 countries around the world. Sharing the good news from the Old and New Testaments to the world and giving spiritual counseling, Oras ng Katotohanan aims to strengthen the people's faith in God and develop in them a high sense of spirituality that will guide them in their daily lives. *''Powerline'' - Powerline is an inspirational program featuring the word of God through Bible teachings and daily sermons by Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy of The Kingdom of Jesus Christ, The Name Above Every Name organization. The organization actively spreads God's teachings throughout the major cities and municipalities in the country. It has also successfully established itself in 120 congregations in 12 countries around the world. Sharing the good news from the Old and New Testaments to the world and giving spiritual counseling, Powerline aims to strengthen the people's faith in God and develop in them a high sense of spirituality that will guide them in their daily lives. *''The Message'' *''El Shaddai'' *''Key of David'' - A half-hour inspirational program that discusses global events in the context of Bible teachings. The program analyzes the news from a different viewpoint and provides answers or solutions to life's questions. Join host Gerald Flurry as he delivers God's message to the world and helps the people repent from their sins. Delivering God's warning to the world that repentance is of prime importance to saving the world from the prophesied Great Tribulation, Gerald Flurry will help you atone for your misdeeds as the world strives for a peaceful nation. Key of David is broadcast to over 300 million people in North America and Asia. Tune in to God's good news every Sunday at 7 am. *''Answers with Bayless Conley'' - Bring back your faith in God in this half-hour inspirational program by Pastor Bayless Conley. Spreading God's good news to the people through his practical preaching, Paster Conley will help you renew your spiritual life and get you back on track. Shine under God's love and guidance because he'll always be there to protect you. No matter what problems you're going through, you can always find security in his loving presence. Join thousands of others in sharing the good news to the world. Reach out and touch their lives just as God has touched yours. *''Shalom'' - Rejoice in God's healing and salvation as he blesses each and every one of us with his undying love. Listen to God's teachings through Fr. Archie C. Guiriba of the Shalom evangelistic ministry as he holds daily masses and healing rallies for the public. Prayer and counseling services are also offered to supplement the spiritual needs of the people. Shalom is also heard over the AM radio band on Shalom Heart to Heart DWAD 1098 KHz and on Purihin ang Diyos Radio Veritas 846 KHz. Let God's inspiring words heal your soul on Shalom every Sunday at 8 am on IBC 13. *''Sunday TV Mass'' *''In His Steps'' - There are times when people lose their way and can't find their way back. At their darkest hours, there is only one person they can turn to and find solace in His comforting embrace. He is the only one who can lead them back to the right path and follow In His Steps. Real people with problems. Real people in pain. When the troubles that come into their lives seem insurmountable, only God can heal their sufferings and renew their faith in life. In His Steps is all about people who have found rebirth and enlightenment in God's loving presence. Be inspired and enlightened to follow In His Steps. *Host: Bryan Galang 'VTV' Vintage Sports *''PBA'' (basketball from Vintage Sports) *''NBA'' (basketballl from Vintage Sports) *''Gillette World of Sports'' - Gillette World of Sports is a 30-minute sports program that gives you a smorgasbord of international sporting events. Watch as your favorite athletes vie for the championship titles in each exciting episode of Gillette World of Sports. *''NBA Action'' - Enjoy the top ten greatest plays of the week on the NBA games in NBA Action. This 30-minute program gives you the highlights of the best dunks, lay-ups, three-point plays, and other winning shots during the week's games. Hilarious bloopers and other basketball booboos are also featured as you see the players clown around during half time or time outs. Don't miss NBA Action every Monday at 7:30 pm on IBC 13. *''NBA Jam'' - Get to know the NBA superstars up close and personal in NBA Jam. This half-hour program lets you live a day in the life of your favorite NBA players when they're not on center court. Know what they're like behind the limelight as they share a bit of their personal lives with you. *''PBA Moments'' - Catch all the exciting PBA highlights on PBA Moments, a half-hour program featuring all the awesome shots and amazing moves of your favorite PBA players. Giving you an up close and personal look of the PBA superstars, one-on-one interviews with them are featured so you can get to know what they are really like beyond the limelight. *''Strictly Dancesport'' - Put on your dancing shoes because it's time to hit the dance floor. Vintage Television brings to the country one of the hottest sports and hobbies that's taking the country by storm - ballroom dancing! Sashay with the best dancers all over the world as they strut their stuff. Featuring Standard, Modern, and Latin American dances, Strictly Dancesport gets you into the mood to shake your booty! Displaying cutting-edge moves and graceful twists and turns, dancers compete for the fame and glory of being crowned as the best dancing pair in the world. Join in the groove section every Tuesday night at 9 pm on IBC 13. *''Elorde sa Trese'' - Witness professional boxing at its best on "Elorde sa Trese," a one-hour sports program regularly held at the Gabriel "Flash" Elorde Memorial Center. Highlights of the match are presented along with a blow by blow account so you won't miss any of the action. As the boxers show off their winning form and fight for fame and glory, only one man will emerge as the victor. Who will it be? Find out on the next ring battle on Elorde sa Trese. *''Asian PGA Tour'' - In 1916, the PGA (Professional Golfers' Association) of America was founded in New York with 82 charter members. Through the years it has grown to be one of the largest sports organization in the world with over 23,000 profession golfers under its wing. Since then golf has proven its popularity as a worldwide sports as it spreads over the continents and is now also present in Asia with the Asian PGA Tour, a half-hour sports program featuring top Asian professional golfers. Join them on the greens as they aim for that hole in one. Witness their wining from and their perfect swings as they vie for the championship. *''Racing World'' - Witness international car racing at its best. Racing World is a half-hour program that tours you around the most prominent racing circuits around the world. Giving you all the racing highlights, Racing World will definitely take you for a wild spin. Catch the ride of your life. *''The Greatest Fights'' (boxing matches from Vintage Sports) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' - Witness world class tennis at its best. ATP Tennis Magazine gives you highlights of the most exciting tennis tournaments around the globe. Top-seeded players display their winning form as they vie for the coveted championship titles. *''ATP Tour Highlights'' - ATP Tour Highlights gives you one hour of tennis action featuring the best professional tennis players vying for the most prestigious titles and prizes around the globe. Watch top seeds Andre Agassi, Pete Sampras, Goran Ivanisevic, Stefan Edberg, Martina Hingis, and many others display their winning form as they ace game after game. No other show features the best in tennis action than ATP Tour Highlights. Get into the game. *''Blow by Blow'' (boxing-matches from Vintage Sports) *''Super Bouts'' - Vintage Television presents Superbouts, a review of some of the greatest international boxing fights the world has ever seen. Watch professional boxing superstars such as Mike Tyson and Evander Holyfield in their most memorable ring battles as they fight for fame and fortune. Superbouts is hard-hitting boxing at its best. Watch it every Monday nights at 10:30 pm on IBC 13. *Host: Ted Lerner *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista is a sports program that all horseracing enthusiasts will surely enjoy. This hour-long program features various horse races held around the country with highlights of special winning moments. It also takes you on a guided tour to horse ranches where prize stallions and mares are born and bred. In addition, a KKK Trivia Contest is also presented, giving the viewers a chance to win exciting prizes just by tuning in to the show. Kabayo, Karera, Karerista airs every Friday at 10 pm on IBC 13. This is one horse race where you can be sure there won't be any horsing around! *Host: Manny Viray, Jannelle So and Mon Liboro Entertainment *''Viva Love Stories'' (drama anthology produced by Viva Television) *''Rebyu'' (youth-oriented magazine show produced by Vintage Television) *''Sine VTV'' (a telesine block-cum-drama anthology produced by Vintage Television) *''Fastbreak'' (produced by Vintage Television) - Haven't gotten enough of basketball? Then Fastbreak is for you! It's the sow that's about the most-loved sport in the country. Watch your favorite PBA superstars don their jerseys and strut their stuff for their teammate all for fun! Vintage Television's Fastbreak is a quiz show and sports show all rolled into one exciting game. A studio contestants is paired with a PBA player and as the contestant answers the trivia questions, the player tries to shoot as many hoops as he can to earn more points for more money. Fastbreak is one of the newest game shows in town that will you keep you cheering for more. So get into the action and go for the fastbreak. *Cast: Ogie Alcasid and Amanda Page *''Dear Heart'' (teen drama anthology produced produced by Viva Television) - The show hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures ---success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories. Each week, a lucky letter sender’s story is featured where his/her favorite artists portrayed major roles. Antoinette Taus played as host of the show who gave a few thoughts on the sender’s problem. The show was for the young and the young at heart to enjoy! The mood was light, sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (produced by Viva Television) - The horror anthology series which is based on the hit movie of the same title. Features horror themed stories set to send shivers down the spine. *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (sitcom produced by Viva Television) - Joey Escalera is on the loose again! He has once again returned to his alma mater, the infamous Wanbol University. This time he's a professor of a new generation of hip, fashion-crazed, and techno-savvy youths. Still with the same comic act, Joey Escalera will give you loads of laughter as he connects with the cool teens he teaches. After all, he's still the pestering youth trapped in a middle-aged man's body. The antics he pulls are still as crazy as ever! Together with a bunch of weird and interesting characters, Back to Iskul Bukol is a comedy show the whole family can enjoy. *Cast: Joey de Leon, Ruby Rodriguez, Val Sotto, Patricia Javier, Katya Santos, Gian Sotto, Manny Distor *''WOW!'' (gag show) *Watch the funniest tricks and practical jokes played on unsuspecting people walking down the busy streets of Manila. Carefully planned and mapped out by Baranggay Wow's wrecking crew, led by Sunshine Cruz and Dehins Rodman, you won't know what hit you! But you'll surely laugh about it afterwards. Guaranteed to bring you loads of fun and laughter, every Sunday night at 8 pm on IBC 13 offering much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags and practical jokes. *Hosts: Sunshine Cruz and Dehins Rodman Movie blocks *''Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies from Viva Films) - Sinemaks is your primetime treat every Sunday. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. The swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Be part of the action on Sinemaks every Sunday at 9:30 pm on IBC 13. 'Talents' *Ida Marie Castro (Express Balita) *Anne Marie Soriano (Express Balita) *Lani Nierras (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Alice Noel (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Manuel Llige (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Noli Eala (IBC Balita Ngayon) *Tintin Pizarro (IBC Headliners) *Orly Mercado (Express Balita Weekend) *Ted Failon (Jeep ni Erap) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Reyster Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan) *Eddie Ilarde (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of the network (Alas Dose sa Trese, Sine VTV) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Ernani "Jong" Cuenco (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Timmy Cruz (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Paco Arespacochaga (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Pia Pilapil (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Lara Fabregas (DMZ-TV) *Medwin Marfil (DMZ-TV) *Rengie Galvez (DMZ-TV) *JC Castro (DMZ-TV) *Tone Wijangco (DMZ-TV) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes 2 Kids) *JV the puppet (Y2K: Yes 2 Kids) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Jeff Arcilla (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Bea Bueno (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Gretchen Tecson (Sports Review) *Jessie Guerrero (Sports Review) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) VTV *Alvin Patrimonio (PBA) *Johnny Abarrienos (PBA) *Marlou Aquino (PBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Ted Lerner (Super Bouts) *RX93.1's Chico and Delamar (Rebyu) *Manny Viray (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista) *Jannelle So (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista) *Mon Liboro (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista) *Antoinette Taus (Dear Heart) *Ogie Alcasid (Fastbreak) *Amanda Page (Fastbreak) *Dina Bonnevie (May Bukas Pa) *Albert Martinez (May Bukas Pa) *Cherie Gil (May Bukas Pa) *Angelu de Leon (May Bukas Pa) *Kim delos Santos (May Bukas Pa) *Anne Curtis (May Bukas Pa) *Joey de Leon (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Ruby Rodriguez (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Val Sotto (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Patricia Javier (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Katya Santos (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Gian Sotto (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Manny Distor (Back to Iskul Bukol) *Edgar Mortiz (Goin' Bayabas) *Smokey Manaloto (Goin' Bayabas) *Ara Mina (Goin' Bayabas) *Keempee de Leon (Goin' Bayabas) *Al Tantay (Goin' Bayabas) *Dan Salamante (Goin' Bayabas) *Ian de Leon (Goin' Bayabas) *Earl Ignacio (Goin' Bayabas) *Beth Tamayo (Goin' Bayabas) *Daisy Reyes (Goin' Bayabas) *Onyok Velasco (Goin' Bayabas) *Gabriel "Flash" Elorde (Elorde sa Trese) *Sunshine Cruz (WOW!) *Dehins Rodman (WOW!) 'IBC News Programs' EXPRESS BALITA'' (Lunes hanggang Biyernes 4:30 ng Hapon)' *Walang takot na nagsisiyasat ng mga mainit na balita sa loob at labas ng bansa. *Punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga magigiting at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News Team. *'''TOP STORIES *Pambungad na bahagi ng programa kung saan nakalathala sa pamamagitan ng graphics o character generator ang ulo ng mga balita. *''MAJOR BALITA'' *Detalyadong paglalahad ng mga pangunahing balitang masusing sinisiyasat ng IBC News Team. Ihahatid ng live at sa pamamagitan ng voiced reports. *''METRO BALITA'' *Voiced reports at situationers ng mga kaganapan sa buong kapuluan ang ibabahagi bilang sekondaryong balita. *''BALITA ATBP.'' *Sari-saring ulat o feature stories kaugnay sa panahon, negosyo, krimen, at marami pang iba. IBC BALITA NGAYON'' (Lunes hanggang Biyernes 11:00 ng Gabi)' *Malayang pamamahayag ng mga balitang namamayagpag. Maagap. Makatotohanan. Walang Kinikilingan. Diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. *'''PANGUNAHING BALITA *Paglalahad ng mga pangunahing balita kabilang and mahahalagang balitang krimen, lokal at panglabas. *''MALAYANG KALAKALAN'' *Mga kaganapan ukol sa sa negosyo at kalakalan na siguradong may kinalaman at makakaapekto sa kabuhayan ng bayan. *''PALARO HOTLINE'' *Balitang palakasan mula sa iba't-ibang bahagi ng mundo na ihahatid sa pakikipagtulungan ng Vintage Sports. *''PULSONG PINOY'' *Maiinit at napapanahong isyu bibigyang pansin ng mamamayan sa pamamagitan ng pagbabahagi ng kanilang sariling kuro-kuro at opinyon. (thrice a week) *''DALOY NG PANAHON'' *Araw-araw na pag-uulat ng taya ng panahon mula sa PAGASA at ang masalimuot ngunit masayang pagbabago ng panahong nakakaapekto sa buhay Pinoy. *''BALIK TANAW'' *Mga ulo ng balita. '89 DMZ' *The only authority in dance music. The essence of DMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles such as Ballroom, Swing, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM's-In-A-Row. Station Profile *DZMZ 89.1, the FM station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, is known and accepted as METRO MANILA's DANZE MUSIC AUTHORITY. *89 DMZ is the one and only radio station whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to "DANZE MUSIC." *89 DMZ's format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae, and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like Ballroom, Swing, Wave, and Rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM's-In-A-Row. *Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic *''18 solid hours of non-stop dancing, 5 swiveling segments to sway your hips, from the nation's premier dance music station... 89 DMZ!'' *''Rockin' Manila'' *Mondays-Saturdays, 6AM - 9AM *Perk up the devastating power of rock music's higher registers... from Alice in Chains to ZZ Top, morning has finally broken. Start banging your head at 6 am as the FORCE Takes you on a trip down the raw and loaded lane. Earplugs, anyone? *''Wave 180'' *Mondays and Saturdays, 9AM - 12NN *Morrissey hollers he's miserable now while you go ga-ga over the Go-Go's. The heart-pounding energy of new wave invades musiclandia. A decade later, you reminisce about the rainbow-colored hair you sported and the vinyl mixes you scratched. UNBEATABLE leads the jam at 9am. *''Retro 70's'' *Mondays and Saturdays, 12NN-3PM *Sway some hips. Wear those dancing shoes. As PEEWEE takes you back to the time of disco at its best. The 70's never sounded any better. Afternoon delight starts at 12nn. *''Retro 80's'' *Mondays and Saturdays, 3PM - 6PM *From synthesizers to digital machinery, disco has never been this good. Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 80's as DJ OUCH hits the groove at 3PM. *''Strictly Ballroom'' *Mondays, 6PM-9PM *Oye como va! Display those footwork expertise to the tune of the glorious ballroom music. CHINAMAN helps you tango and boogie the night away. Foz trot till you drop. The samba clock strikes at 6PM. Metro Manila's All-Hit, All-Dance Radio *''The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver topnotch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips...'' *''Mobile Circuit'' *Fridays, 8:00 pm to 12 Midnight *Back to back "live" disco-mixing via DMZ's Mobile Circuit. Done with more zing, zest, and pizazz. Just the kind of music you want to hear after a long and tiring day. Discover the art of disco-mixing... discover a different kind of entertainment... *''Anything Goes'' *Tuesdays - Saturdays 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm *Its a daily countdown of the hottest dance tracks in the metropolis. Spiced up by wild interaction between your favorite Z-Jay and you. Catch the latest dance hits and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all. 89 DMZ, The Premier Dance Music Station of the Nation *''Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt... Dance each day of the week. 89 DMZ... mixes... mobiles... hits... exclusives... classics... rock... new wave... OPM... ballroom... and more!!'' *''OPM's In-a-Row'' *Every hour, Every Day Listen to our very own -- the music closest to our hearts. Everyday, four Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour, one after the other... because we believe in the Filipino talent. *''Megamixes '' *Everyday *Indulge in uninterrupted music-mixes seven days a week. Four to five hottest records mixed for you live by the jock-on-board. *''10-In-a-Row'' *Mondays to Thursdays from 9pm to 12mn *Dance the night away. Ten record mixes, absolutely commercial free, courtesy of PEEWEE, will surely keep you on your feet... dancing. *''The Word'' *Mondays to Saturdays from 6am to 6pm Take a breather. Top of the hour local and foreign news capsulized in a two-minute update. *''Power Pick'' *Every Hour, Mondays to Saturdays *Be ahead of everyone else as two "exclusive" up-coming hits play alternatively every hour, Monday to Saturday. Future chartbusters, you'll hear them first on the Power Pick. 'August 2000' Weekdays :6 am - The Hour of Truth :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - Disney's Magic English :8:30 am - TV Shopping :10 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :11:30 am - The Estrada Presidency :12 nn - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Give a Life :2 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :4 pm - Gogo's Adventure with English :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :5 pm - Akazukin Chacha :5:30 pm - PBA Moments (Mon, Tues & Thurs) :PBA (LIVE) (Wed & Fri) (until 10 pm) :6 pm - May Bukas Pa (since April 24, 2000) (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :7 pm - :Mon: Viva Proudly Presents (until 9 pm) :Tue & Thurs: World Pool Championship :8 pm - :Tue: DMZ-TV (LIVE) (simulcast on 89 DMZ) :Thurs: Dear Heart :9 pm - :Mon: Asian PGA Tour :Tue: Now Showing (9-11 pm) :Thurs: Subic Bay :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Wed: Blow by Blow :Thurs: The Greatest Fights :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Good Take :Tue: Saklolo Abogado :Wed & Thrus: PBA Moments :Fri: Last Fool Show :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast Saturdays :6 am - Friends Again :7 am - El Shaddai :10:30 am - Amerika Atbp. :11:30 am - Sagupaan :12 nn - Alas Dose sa Trese (LIVE) :2:30 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :3:30 pm - NBA (live via satellite) :6 pm - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :7 pm - Viva Premiere Night :9 pm - Kagat ng Dilim :10 pm - Gags Must Be Crazy :11 pm - Night Lines :12 mn - Express Balita (LIVE) :12:30 am to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast Sundays :7 am - The Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - The Message :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :11 am - A Taste of Life with Heny Sison :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :3:30 pm - Milo Sprting World :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :8 pm - Fastbreak :9 pm - Sinemaks :11 pm - In His Steps :11:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :12 mn to 2 am - El Shaddai 'IBC: Pinoy ang Dating' IBC News and Public Affairs *''Express Balita'' (flagship news program) - Malayang pamamahayag sa maiinit at napapanahong isyu. Paglalahad ng mga balitang pinag-uusapang ng buong sambayanan... Kasama sina: Snooky Serna-Go at Anne Marie Soriano. Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes mula alas 4:30 ng hapon. *Anchor: Snooky Serna-Go and Anne Marie Soriano *''Ronda Trese'' (late-night newscast) - Mga bagong ulat ang isisiwalat. Kung saan may balita, doon ilalathala. Dalawampu't apat na oras na pagmamatyag. Para sa komprehensibong pamamahayag. Pinangungunahan nina: Elmer Mercado and Ida Marie Castro. Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes 11:00-11:30 ng gabi *''IBC Headliners'' (news update) *Anchors: Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Grace Choa, ER Ejercito, Niel Santos III and Manuel Llige *''The Estrada Presidency'' (public affairs program) *''Good Take'' (tele-magazine program) - Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Hosted by: Chin-Chin Gutierrez with co-host Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera. Mondays 11:30pm-12:00mn *Host: Chin-Chin Gutierrez *Co-host: Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro *''Saklolo Abogado'' (public service program) *''Amerika Atbp.'' (public service program) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (sitcom/magazine program for health) - A 30-minute program for kids that tackles issues on Science, medicine, and health. With the help of the Department of Health, children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is an educational show that kids will surely enjoy. Hapi Kung Healthy is shown every Sundays at 10:30 am on IBC 13. *Host: Manilyn Reynes *Co-hosts: Lou Veloso, Jeff Arcilla, Bea Bueno and Arlene Tolibas *Director: Jeffrey Jeturian Entertainment *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (daily noontime variety show) - Enjoy an afternoon of wholesome entertainment on Alas Dose da Trese, a daily noontime variety show. No green jokes, no sleazy contests, just clean fun that will liven up your lunch time. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, this is a program compared to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. Alas Dose da Trese airs Monday to Saturday at 12 noon on IBC 13. *Host: Eddie Elarde and Boots Anson-Roa *Co-host: Chiqui Roa-Puno, Paco Arespacochaga and Timmy Cruz *Director: Danny Caparas *''DMZ-TV'' (dance program) - More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It's time for that energetic look...it's time for... DMZ-TV. *Host: Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfill *Co-host: Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman *Simulcast over 89 DMZ *Director: Mark Reyes *''Last Fool Show'' (late-night comedy talk show) - Definitely comedy at its finest! Late night television is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service. Dont you think you've had enough? Consider this: Jun Urbano and Gary Lising and a very special female co-host every week with Giselle Sanchez together in one talk show late at night. Every Friday 11:30 pm to 12:00 mn. *Host: Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez *Director: Maning Rivera *'89 DMZ' simulcast on IBC Educational *''Disney's Magic English'' (children's program) *''Gogo's Adventure with English'' (children's program) - Sing and dance while learning basic English the fun and easy way! With the help of Gogo, a fantasy character, he will take you with him to the world of Tony and Jenny to learn how to speak the English language. And then he'll take you back to his fantasy world so he can teach his friends too. Go Go's Adventure with English" is composed of 39 comprehensive lessons on English communication skills, numbers, and motor and creative skills development in music which are approved by the Department of Education, Culture, and Sports (DECS). Join Go Go, Tony, and Jenny in their many adventures and have an exciting learning experience you won't forget. *Cast: Go Go, Tony and Jenny *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (children's program) - See Maxene Magalona and company revitalize your interests. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. *Host: Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet *''A Taste of Life'' (cooking show) *McCormick, San Miguel Food Group and Purefoods Hormel, Rustan's Supermarket, Ferna, and Clorox International Products (Glad, Pine Sol, and Clorox) were some of the sponsor of that show. *Host: Heny Sison Sports *''Sagupaan'' - Sagupaan is a sports show for cockfighters and cockfighting enthusiasts alike. Featuring the most prominent cockfighting derbies in the country, get your fill of top caliber fights in this half-hour program. Place your bets as Sagupaan comes your way. *''Tukaan'' - Tukaan is a 30-minute program featuring prominent cockfighting derbies held in the country. Featuring the different breeds and bloodlines of cocks, this is a show all cockfighting enthusiasts will surely enjoy. Highlights of cockfighting derbies are presented in slow motion to heighten the excitement and clearly see how and why a particular cock has emerged the victor. Tukaan also takes you to a tour of farms owned by different cock fighters to see how they take care of their winning cocks. Interviews with the owners regarding the maintenance of their farms and the training the roosters undergo in preparation for a derby are also featured. *Hosts: Emoy Gorgonio and Mickey Ferriols Religious *''Powerline'' *''Hour of Truth'' *''In His Steps'' *''El Shaddai'' *''The Key of David'' *''Answers with Baylesss Conley'' *''The Message'' *''Family TV Mass'' For inquiries: IBC Sales and Marketing Department. Tel. Nos. 932-4611/931-8879 Telefax: 951-7674 'Viva-TV: The Sports and Entertainment Capital on IBC-13' Viva-Vintage Sports *''PBA'' (basketball) *''NBA'' (basketball) *''World Pool Championships'' (billiards from Viva-Vintage Sports) *''Super Bouts'' - Viva-Vintage Sports presents Superbouts, a review of some of the greatest international boxing fights the world has ever seen. Watch professional boxing superstars such as Mike Tyson and Evander Holyfield in their most memorable ring battles as they fight for fame and fortune. Superbouts is hard-hitting boxing at its best. Watch it every Monday nights at 10:30 pm on IBC 13. *''Blow By Blow'' (boxing matches from Viva-Vintage Sports) *''Asian PGA Tour'' - In 1916, the PGA (Professional Golfers' Association) of America was founded in New York with 82 charter members. Through the years it has grown to be one of the largest sports organization in the world with over 23,000 profession golfers under its wing. Since then golf has proven its popularity as a worldwide sports as it spreads over the continents and is now also present in Asia with the Asian PGA Tour, a half-hour sports program featuring top Asian professional golfers. Join them on the greens as they aim for that hole in one. Witness their wining from and their perfect swings as they vie for the championship. *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' - Kabayo, Karera, Karerista is a sports program that all horseracing enthusiasts will surely enjoy. This hour-long program features various horse races held around the country with highlights of special winning moments. It also takes you on a guided tour to horse ranches where prize stallions and mares are born and bred. In addition, a KKK Trivia Contest is also presented, giving the viewers a chance to win exciting prizes just by tuning in to the show. This is one horse race where you can be sure there won't be any horsing around! *''PBA Moments'' - Catch all the exciting PBA highlights on PBA Moments, a half-hour program featuring all the awesome shots and amazing moves of your favorite PBA players. Giving you an up close and personal look of the PBA superstars, one-on-one interviews with them are featured so you can get to know what they are really like beyond the limelight. *''The Greatest Fights'' (boxing-matches from Viva-Vintage Sports) *''Milo Sporting World'' (sports magazine show from Viva-Vintage Sports) Anime *''Akazukin Chacha'' (anime) Entertainment *''May Bukas Pa'' (an explosive telenovela/soap opera produced by Viva Television) - Sofia’s husband Rico, was a drunk and a bum and didn’t work to support the family. This is why Sofia had to work in place of her husband just to make ends meet. In spite of this, Sofia’s husband was able to accuse her of adultery and took off with their only daughter, Milagros. Sofia then, went after her husband but before being able to confront him, the husband was run over by a bus. Not to be dismayed, Sofia went off to Manila in search for her lost child. Little did she know that her daughter was adopted by a famous actress named Divina Miguel whose motives for the child was a political move to increase hype for her new movie. Sofia, having been gifted with a angelic voice, was discovered by a talent manager and eventually became a famous singer-actress. The point came where Sofia’s popularity overshadowed Divina’s and to make things worst, Ramon, Divina’s love team, tied the knot with Sofia and left Divina. This made Divina Miguel furious and from then on considered Sofia as her mortal enemy. Dreading Sofia for taking away everything from her, Divina directed her anger towards her poor adopted child Bea (Milagros). At times, Divina would think about her child that she gave away for her career. Divina was disowned by her aunt Donya Felisa when she became pregnant. What Divina doesn’t know is that the child she gave away fell under the care of Delia (the maid of Donya Felisa). This child is Chari. Divina was maltreating Chari as she’s just a maid’s daughter, not knowing that it was her own child. However, when Donya Felisa died, Divina would plot to acquire her aunt’s wealth against Irene who is her aunt’s adopted child and happen’s to be Sofia’s long lost sister. Where the desperate and dramatic search for one another prospers will serve as the gage for conclusion of this heart-warming and soul-touching telenovela. *Cast: Dina Bonnevie, Albert Martinez, Cherie Gil, Angelu de Leon, Kim delos Santos and Anne Curtis *''Dear Heart'' (teen drama anthology produced by Viva Television) - The show hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures ---success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories. Each week, a lucky letter sender’s story is featured where his or her favorite artists portrayed major roles. Antoinette Taus played as host of the show who gave a few thoughts on the sender’s problem. The show was for the young and the young at heart to enjoy! The mood was light, sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. *Host: Antoniette Taus *''Subic Bay'' (drama series produced by Viva Television) - An explosive TV series that featured the hottest sex sirens of movidome. The show revolved around the stories of three hot and sexy ladies each having their own unique personality. Andie (Joyce Jimenez) was the hopeless romantic,Fil-AM girl who worked as a lifeguard in a beach-resort in Subic called PARAISO. The resort was managed by Krissy (Priscilla Almeda), a strong woman and controlled woman at the outside but very vulnerable inside. Pamela (Rufa Mae Quinto), on the other hand played as the gullible, ambitious dive-master of the beach-resort. Each episode has taken the viewers into an emotional roller-coaster ride as the our ladies quest for love, happiness and successful careers. *Cast: Rufa Mae Quinto, Joyce Jimenez, Priscilla Almeda, Troy Montero, Jake Roxas, Bobby Andrews *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (youth-oriented drama produced by Viva Television) - A youth–oriented TV series with a brat pack cast, H2K o HATI-HATING KAPATID revolved around an ever growing family in a contemporary setting. It tells how a liberated single parent, Mabel Ramirez (Elizabeth Oropesa) raises her four daughters—Rica Peralejo, Aiza Marquez, Anne Curtis and Mumay Santiago by four different men, in a unique but otherwise practical set-up. When her eldest daughter, Rica Peralejo started looking for a father figure, Mabel deemed it necessary to send her daughters to their father on weekends. How their lives intertwined as they spent weekdays with their mother and weekends with their respective fathers was the story’s interesting hook. *Cast: Rica Peralejo, Dingdong Dantes, Anne Curtis, Chubi del Rosario, Matet de Leon, Bojo Molina, Aiza Marquez, Mumay Santiago, Elizabeth Oropesa, Alexander Poe, JR Trinidad, Vanna Garcia and Ivan Gonzales *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (horror-suspense series produced by Viva Television) - Out in the dark lurks the strange…the scary,,, the sinister.. the supernatural experiences… This series ventures to give scientific explanation as well as supernatural reason for the unexplained daily occurrences or events happening around us. KAGAT NG DILIM makes use of the rich collection of the Phillipine folklore to explain sickness, death…disappearances, suicdes, psycholical changes, etc. This is the first “reality –TV” horror format that landed in the local television and has been consistent top rater on IBC-13. Voice-over by: Jaime Fabregas. It has different episodes each week dealing with the occult. It's really too bad that not a lot are aware of its existence because it could have been a great show, better than Wag Kukurap and Nginig combined in my opinion. If only its producers had promoted more or just switched networks then it could've had a good shot to zoom on top of the ratings board. Directed by critically acclaimed Erik Matti (the man behind the superbly written movie, Pasiyam), each episode is well crafted and supported by a great cast. They aren't simply about someone who can see dead people walking around. The narrator in all episodes, if I'm not mistaken, is Jaime Fabregas. I'm not sure but you may still catch it in IBC 13. If you can, go ahead and do so. I promise that you won't regret it! *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (gag show produced by Viva Television) *Cast: Andrew E., Rufa Mae Quinto, Maureen Larrazabal, Klaudia Koronel, Caloy Alde, Jeffrey Tam, Cogie Domingo, Ardi Aquino, Cholo Medina, Goms Burza and CC Docena *Directed by Al Tantay *''Night Lines'' (late-night talk show produced by Viva Television) *Host: Joe D' Mango *''Fastbreak'' (game show produced by Viva Television) - Haven't gotten enough of basketball? Then Fastbreak is for you! It's the sow that's about the most-loved sport in the country. Watch your favorite PBA superstars don their jerseys and strut their stuff for their teammate all for fun! Viva Television's Fastbreak is a quiz show and sports show all rolled into one exciting game. A studio contestants is paired with a PBA player and as the contestant answers the trivia questions, the player tries to shoot as many hoops as he can to earn more points for more money. Fastbreak is one of the newest game shows in town that will you keep you cheering for more. So get into the action and go for the fastbreak. *Cast: Ogie Alcasid and Amanda Page Movie blocks *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (local movies from Viva Films) *''Now Showing'' (local movies from Viva Films) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (local movies from Viva Films) *''Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies from Viva Films) - Sinemaks is your primetime treat every Sunday. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. The swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Be part of the action on Sinemaks every Sunday at 9:00 pm on IBC 13. 'Talents' *Eddie Ilarde (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Boots Anson Roa, president and CEO of the network (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Timmy Cruz (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Ernani "Jong" Cuenco (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Paco Arespacochaga (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Pia Pilapil (Alas Dose sa Trese) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Tintin Pizarro (Good Take) *Karen Cabrera (Good Take) *Lara Fabregas (DMZ-TV) *Medwin Marfil (DMZ-TV) *Rengie Galvez (DMZ-TV) *JC Castro (DMZ-TV) *Tone Wijangco (DMZ-TV) *Celine Hoffman (DMZ-TV) *Jun Urbano (Last Fool Show) *Gary Lising (Last Fool Show) *Giselle Sanchez (Last Fool Show) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *JV the puppet (Y2K: Yes 2 Kids) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Jeff Arcilla (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita) *Anne Marie Soriano (Express Balita) *Elmer Mercado (Ronda Trese) *Ida Miranda Castro (Ronda Trese) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (IBC Headliners) *Grace Choa (IBC Headliners) *ER Ejercito (IBC Headliners) *Niel Santos III (IBC Headliners) *Manuel Llige (IBC Headliners) *Orly Mercado (Express Balita Weekend) *Heny Sison (A Taste of Life) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Atty. Linda Jimeno (Saklolo Abogado) *Atty. Tony Cope (Saklolo Abogado) *Amb. Roy Seneres (Saklolo Abogado) Viva-TV *Alvin Patrimonio (PBA) *Johnny Abarrienos (PBA) *Marlou Aquino (PBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Yeng Guiao (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista) *Ted Lerner (Super Bouts) *Janelle So (Milo Sporting World) *Paolo Trillo (Milo Sporting World) *Antoinette Taus (Dear Heart, the voice of Akazukin Cha Cha) *Ogie Alcasid (Fastbreak) *Dina Bonnevie (May Bukas Pa) *Albert Martinez (May Bukas Pa) *Cherie Gil (May Bukas Pa) *Angelu de Leon (May Bukas Pa) *Kim delos Santos (May Bukas Pa) *Rica Peralejo (H2K) *Dingdong Dantes (H2K) *Bojo Molina (H2K) *Anne Curtis (May Bukas Pa, H2K) *Chubi del Rosario (H2K) *Melissa “Mumay” Santiago (H2K) *Dingdong Dantes (H2K) *Bojo Molina (H2K) *Matet de Leon (H2K) *Chubi del Rosario (H2K) *Alexander Poe (H2K) *JR Trinidad (H2K) *Vanna Garcia (H2K) *Ivan Gonzales (H2K) *Bobby Andrews (Subic Bay) *Joyce Jimenez (Subic Bay) *Troy Montero (Subic Bay) *Priscilla Almeda (Subic Bay) *Jake Roxas (Subic Bay) *Joe D' Mango (Night Lines) *Andrew E. (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Ruffa Mae Quinto (Subic Bay, Gags Must Be Crazy) *Maureen Larrazabal (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Klaudia Koronel (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Caloy Alde (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Jeffrey Tam (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Cogie Domingo (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Ardi Aquino (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Cholo Medina (Gags Must Be Crazy) *Goms Burza (Gags Must Be Crazy) *CC Docena (Gags Must Be Crazy) 'Radio Stations:' *89 DMZ FM in Manila (The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station) *DYBO 981 kHz Iloilo *DYJJ 1286 Roxas *DYRG 1250 Kalibo, Aklan See also *Old IBC-13 Sked (October 15, 1994)